Tears Are Thicker Than Blood
by Zoey Bella
Summary: I'm not going to write a summary, I want it to be a surprise ; Rater T for Selfharm


As the cold metal blade ripped against his flesh, he whined in pain. He cut open his flesh, blood pouring from his wrist. This had become a frequent thing for Chad, he'd been cutting his self for almost a year.

Chad began to feel queasy. He fell to his bathroom floor and everything went black.

*********FLASHBACK****************

"_I'll give you a ride home if you want?"_

"_No, I'm fine really Chad" Sonny replied._

_Just as she began to walk away, Chad grabbed hold of her arm._

"_Hey" he said smirking, "don't I get a kiss goodbye?"_

_Sonny smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Then she turned and slowly began to make her way home. _

_It was dark and around 10pm. _

***********FLASHBACK OVER***********

The next thing he knew, he was laid in a Hospital bed, it was the exact same hospital and room he'd been going in and out of for awhile now. Blue walls, 2 chairs beside the bed and a few paintings hung up. Next to his bed was a bouquet of flowers. They were Lilly's.

*********FLASHBACK**********

_Chad had fell to sleep on his couch, while waiting for a call from Sonny to say she had arrived home safely._

_The phone was ringing like crazy._

_Chad jumped up off the couch to answer it._

"_Sonny?" he asked_

"_No" said a voice on the other side of the phone, "This is officer Bax"_

"_Who?" Chad asked_

"_Can I speak to Mr. Cooper please?"_

"_Speaking" Chad replied_

"_I believe you no a Miss Alison Monroe"_

_Chad thought for a minute 'Alison?' The he remembered Sonny!_

"_Yes, I do"_

"_Are you in anyway related to Miss Monroe"_

"_No, I'm her boyfriend"_

"_Well Miss Monroe has been terribly assaulted" Chad's heart dropped, "She isn't exactly awake, nor unconscious, but she keeps saying your name"_

"_Whe…where is she?" Chad asked the officer_

"_Cambridge Hospital, room 102"_

"_Thank you officer" _

_Chad hung up the phone and put on his coat and rushed to the hospital. On his way by he stopped at the Florence to pick up some flowers, Lilly's to be exact, they where Sonny's favourite._

_When Chad got there, he saw Sonny's mum sat beside the hospital bed. Then her laid eye's on Sonny. He swore his heart skipped a beat. She had cuts and bruise everywhere._

_Chad entered the room and Connie turned to look at him. He quietly put the flowers down beside the bed._

"_Can we have a minute?" Chad asked Connie_

"_Of sure, sweet heart" _

_Connie got up and left him alone with her._

_Chad sat beside her and held her hand._

"_This is all my fault" he whispered, "I should have never let you walk home"_

**********FLASHBACK OVER***********

Chad took one of the Lilly's and smelled it. Beautiful, just like her.

He put the flower down as a nurse pooped her head around the door.

"Feeling better, sweet pea?"

"Yeah, thanks" Chad smiled as she left the room.

The next day Chad was released from the hospital. He went home and had a nice warm shower then put on some clean, fresh clothes. He picked up his keys of the table and saw behind them a photo. It was him and Sonny, smiling. They where so happy back then.

He stroked the picture and whispered, "We'll be together again some day, I promise"

He then walked through the door and left his house. He entered his Mercedes and began to drive, flicking through the radio channels as he did so.

***********FLASHBACK*********

_Chad was standing in front of a crowd, talking about the good times him and Sonny had shared and there petty little arguments. Chad was saying a speech at a funeral, but not just any funeral, Sonny's._

_After the attack, Sonny's heart was struggling, but kept on fighting for just over a weak, but then gave in on her. Chad had been there when this had happened, he had not left her side, not for anything._

_As he finished his speech, he hurried of stage fighting back his tears. Once the funeral was over and everyone had left, he went to Sonny's grave, and tears flooded his eyes._

"_We'll be together soon baby, I promise you" Chad put down a single Lilly and whispered, "I love you"_

********FLASHBACK OVER**********

Chad parked his car out side a building. He hurried through the building to the long spiral stairs in the centre. He shoved anyone in his way.

As Chad came to the very top, he opened a fire escape which lead to the roof.

He stood on the edge of the building and looked up into the sky and shouted, "I Love You!"

That day, Chad Dylan Cooper kept his promise. He was once again with his precious Sunshine.


End file.
